The present disclosure relates to a memory, a memory system, and a memory control method, and specifically, to a memory including a buffer, a memory system, and a memory control method.
In the related art, a memory has been used for an information processing system as an auxiliary storage device or storage. Generally, the memory includes memory cells or buffers. For example, a memory which temporarily retains write data or read data in a page buffer by a page unit has been proposed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-80484).
The memory receives the write data from a memory controller via an external data bus DQ in synchronization with a predetermined input clock, and transfers the write data to the page buffer via an internal data bus CD_DATA in synchronization with the input clock to be retained there. Then, the memory writes the retained write data by accessing the memory cells. In addition, the memory reads read data from the memory cells and retains in the page buffer, and transfers the read data to the memory controller via the internal data bus and the external data bus.